I know
by my daydream world
Summary: Arthur knows Merlin and Arthur friendship fic


**Just what come into my mind late last night. Hope you enjoy**

**I do not own Merlin**

I know 

Once Arthur and Merlin when once again running for their life. Behind them their where being chased by Bandits. Arthur and Merlin jump over some rocks and hid.

"What do we do now?" asked Merlin quietly

"I don't known!" said Arthur "Just use your magic"

Merlin could of swore his heart stop beating "What?"

Arthur rolled his eyes "I known you can use magic Merlin I not stupid"

"What?" repeated Merlin

"Magic Merlin you known what I mean" said Arthur

"How...how...how long have you known?" asked Merlin in disbelieve

"I don't really known" said Arthur

"What are you going to do?" asked Merlin quietly

Arthur frowned "What do you mean what am I going to do?"

It was Merlin turn to rolled his eyes "It's against the law"

"I known the Law even better than you" said Arthur

This did not answer Merlin question "So what are you going to do?"

"I am not going to kill you if that what you think" said Arthur They hear footstep so they both were quite but they hear the footsteps die away.

"Your not going to kill me!" said Merlin

" If I was going to kill you. You would be already dead" said Arthur

"Not If I can help it" replayed Merlin. Arthur laughed he understood what he meat he when he said he take take Arthur down with less than one punch.

"Why did you lie?" asked Arthur he wanted to known why his friend had not trusted him

"You known why" said Merlin it was true Arthur knew why.

"How long?" asked Arthur

"How long what?" said Merlin

"How long have you been studying Magic" Arthur did not known if he really wanted to known

"It's not that simple" said Merlin

"How come?" asked Merlin

"I only stared studying magic when I come to Camelot" replayed Merlin "But I always use magic"

"WHAT" said Arthur a little too loudly "What to you mean you always used magic?"

"I was born with it" said Merlin "I had to study it because I had to learn how to control it"

"So you friend was not a sorcerer" said Arthur

"Nope" said Merlin shaking his head.

Then they were found and started to run again and this hid hid in a cave

"I thought you thought all magic was evil" said Merlin

"I use to" said Arthur "But... your not evil" Merlin need not sat anything. "You knew about Morgana didn't you. Before she try to take over Camelot"

"Yeah" said Merlin

"Dose she known about you?"

"No "said Merlin shaking his head "I should of told her"

"Why?" asked Arthur

"She find out about magic she was sacred she did not known what to do" explain Merlin "I could of help her more but I didn't so she went off with Morgause the first change she had"

"She would of gone off with anyway" said Arthur "Morgause is she sister if you known he she try to get you on her side or try and kill you"

"Yeah you right" said Merlin remembering what the dragon said about Morgana and what she would become.

"Who else known?" asked Arthur

"Gaius" said Merlin

"I thought so" said Arthur "Who else?"

"Lancelot knew"

"You told him?" asked Arthur

"No he over heard me, but promise not to tell anyone,"

"You mother must known" said Arthur

"Of course" said Merlin "You known the tournament Gilie?"

"Him?" asked Arthur

"He a Sorcerer too" said Merlin "He wanted to kill you father"

"He what?" asked Arthur

"He changed his mind" said Merlin

"You mean you stop him. Why?" asked Arthur

"I didn't do it because I like you father" said Merlin

"I don't think may people like you like my father" said Arthur "Why did you do it?"

"What would you do if you father was killed by magic?" Asked Merlin

"He was..." said Arthur "You thought I going to turn into my father"

"I did not known" said Merlin

"I known I haven't always been fair" said Arthur "I known sometime I hear the word magic and forget to think and I regret some of my actions, I gress it was hard to tell me"

"It was" said Merlin. The two men looked at each other and stared to laughing and could not stop. When they did Merlin asked "Are you going to tell anyone?"

"Not for now anyway" said Arthur "I think we have to let people get use to the idea that not all magic is evil"

"Thank you" said Merlin "I own you one

"No, you don't" said Arthur "I know I own you more than what you own me" Arthur knew Merlin was had secretly helping Camelot out. He was one day going to repay Melrin. Maybe he should give Merlin a day off after all...

**What do you think? Please review **


End file.
